Fairy Tail The Assassin
by NeoDarkness525
Summary: This is my first fanfiction I do not own anything . Please rate and comment .
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction I do not own anything. Fairy TailX Assasin Creed

The Kingdom of Fiore, is a place full of magic and wizard guilds. Hidden through the kingdom is several branches of a guild that's neither a guild nor a dark guild that is known as The Creed. A guild that hunts down certain guilds that corrupted on controlling all of earthland.

Chapter 1

A man wearing a white coat with a hood up, around his neck is a red scarf that's torn up at the end. At the end of his arms are black bracelets with a skull going around them, to match them he's wearing black fingerless gloves with the symbol of an eagle on each one. On his bottom half is black jeans with a chain on his right side, his shoes is black Reeboks. He was sitting on the train, looking at a map, trying to find the location of the guild hall. On the intercom someone said " Arriving at our destination , I repeat we are arriving at the city Magnolia. " He looked out the window and found magnolia and inside was a castle with a strange symbol on it . In front of him was a group of people talking to much one was outside the window trying to get some air, the other was a guy who was wearing nothing but his underwear. A female with red hair in armor was sitting next to the man in underwear, while next to the man trying to get air was a blond girl wearing a blue outfit on her side is golden and silver keys. The man put the map in the pocket, and got up from his seat and started walking to the exit.

When the train stopped, he exited from it. He walked around the city to get to know it better, when he stopped at a castle with the strange symbol. When he entered it, he found that it was full of people mostly odd ones. One man screaming about being a real man, another one is sitting at a table alone talking to a black cat, and eating Iron. When he walked over to a bar, he asked a girl with silver hair in a maroon dress." Is Makarov here , I need to speak with him?" The hooded man asked. The girl said " He's out on a guild master meeting, how can I help you?" he pulled his hood down, and said " When will he return?" she answered "within a few days, why not just hang around here until he returns." he sighed and said " okay." He turned around and walked out, when he exited the building he put his hood up, so that no one could recognize him.

When he took a step out of the building, he found the people on the train he was on except for the girl that had the keys. Someone bumped into him, it was a dude with pink hair wearing a scarf with a black shirt one long sleeve with white bottoms and black sandals. The man said " Sorry, about that, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. " The hooded man looked at them and stared at the girl in armor when he made eye contact with her he walked away waving his hand and said " No Problem."

Looking at his gloves, the girl in armor said" he's from the Creed, why is he in magnolia?"

_ That was the first chapter .What did you guys think. Again I do not own anything Assassin creed or fairy tail they belong to their rightful owners.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 I Do Not Own Anything , they belong to their rightful owners.

Chapter 2

The hooded man walking to a park, with a giant tree in the middle. There was a sign that said Magnolia south gate park, he walked to a bench and layed down and looked at his hand with his guild mark. " It's been almost 5 years since I joined the guild, 5 years of hiding my kind of magic." He said . someone walking over to him , wearing a black robe hood up. The person raised his hand and a black magic circle appeared the hooded figure said " Blood Make magic: Bloody Rain!" the man launched a barrage of blood covered arrows at the bench the man was sitting on. The Arrows hit the man , looking at the him he turned around and said " Your guild is gonna have it's final day here in this world." The man on the bench got up and said " Really, I don't think that would be a wise choice saying that to me ." The hooded man said " So, the rumors are true the traveling assassin really uses First Civilization Magic."

He had his eyes closed ,a gold aura around his body .He pointed his hand at the man and said " there's another name for this type of magic." A golden magic circle appeared and he opened his eyes, were a different color one was red the other was golden. He said " This is the other name EDEN MAGIC: Holy eagle spear." A spear launched from his hand, going towards the man in a black robe. A magic circle appeared and he said " Blood make Magic : Shield !" A shield of blood appeared in front of the hooded man. The glowing spear went through the shield and into the black hooded man's hand. Pulling the spear back into his hand , the hooded man hand's were covered in his own blood. " Damn it, I though the magic only works on the mind?" he asks angerly .  
>The white hooded man said " It does work on the mind, but I'm also what you call a dragon god Slayer." The gold aura started to fade away and his eye colors returned to their natural color Brown. The man in the hood said " How , there's no such thing as a dragon god…" Walking towards the injured man, the white hooded one said " Really then what do you call this Dragon slayer Secret Art : Apocalyptic Fire!" A massive Fire wave came at the man in the black hood. The man got caught in it and was engulfed in flames, " Just in case " God Slayer Secret Art : Eternal Judgment !" A massive Black Flame Wave came roaring at the Red Flames. The black hooded man was on the ground, burn't not moving , the hooded man went up to him and said " Your kin will be next , Rest in Peace." He closed his eyes by swiping his hand over his face. Looking around people saw what happen to the man , the white hooded figure ran out of there, so that if either the rune knights or the wizards he ran into after leaving the castle.<p>

" Mira the man that was here did say anything specific about where he is going ?" the woman in armor asked . Mira though about it and responded " No , why are you so interested in finding him all of a sudden? " she asked a question in return. " The master wanted me to get something from him, if he ever showed that's why I need to know." A young girl with long blue hair wearing a Long sleeve top with two buttons in the center and a ascot around her neck. The top was adorned with a small pattern around the shoulders and a small trim around the upturned cuffs. Her bottom half consist of a frilled skirt running around high above the end. She is also wearing thigh socks. Approaching the girl in armor " hey Erza have you seen Natsu?" the girl in armor turned around and said " No, I haven't I believe he went to go home and drop his things off, why ?" The young girl said " That he left his mark over at the south gate park, it was all burned from a bench to all entrance of the park,along with a dead body I saw the murder scene so I ran here ." Erza was surprised about what happen at the south gate park , she ran out side and found A man with pink hair and a scarf and a flying blue cat with him. " NATSU , YOU WENT TO FAR!" She screamed and tackled him putting him in a head lock ." Wait, wait whats going on what did I do?" he asked while trying to get some air. She let go of him and said " You burnt almost half of south gate park , and you murdered someone. That isn't the fairy tail way , and you know it."  
>Natsu said out of confusion " I was nowhere near South gate park?" she looked at him and pulled him to the park " here you see what I mean." Showing him the Burn't park Natsu was shocked about it. Looking and seeing that the people around where being questioned from the Rune knights about what happen. one of the Rune knights went up to Erza and Natsu and asked " Did you see what happen here?" Erza answered "No, but what happen here and who was the body ?" The rune knight turned around and said that " It's was someone who wasn't from a guild that we know about, but judging from the marks and some of the answers we got , it clearly states that who ever did it wanted the person dead." Form a very far distance on top of the cathedral the hooded man removed his hood and said " I may have over did it when I killed him, but if someone that uses the two slayer magics I use get in trouble I might as well bail them out when I can, or I can just leave him to deal with the rune knights" he jumped down and landed on the ground, and made a crack in the church and walked away .<p>

Damn I didn't know on how much I type in for chapter 2 , well atleast it was worth it .  
>Please Rate and comment .<br>I do not own anything.


	3. Chapter 3

I Do Not own Anything Fairy Tail and Assassin Creed belong to their rightful owners

CHAPTER 3

It's been two days since the hooded man killed that man in the park. "Damn more and more rune knights appear in this city, it's gonna be harder and harder to move around the city. "He said. Arriving at the castle, He removed his hood and walked up to the bar. Asking Mira "Has Makarov returned from the council meeting yet?" Turning around, Mira said "He hasn't returned yet, but if I may ask why do you need to speak to the master? "He pulled out something and said "Keep this to yourself; no one is to know about it, suppose to be given to the head master. " She grabbed the letter and said with a smile "I'll make sure to give this to him, and I personally have to ask what guild are you from and who are you?"

He put his hood on and said" If you come to the cathedral Alone, I'll tell you about the guild I'm from but come alone if you can." He turned around and said "I'll see you tonight then." Before he left the building Mira asked "hey before you go what's your name ?" he turned around and said " it's Leon. Leon Gale." He left the building and started to hide from the guards. He climbed a building arriving on top, Looking down he noticed the female in armor that was on the train, she was with another girl she was wearing a white coat with a white skirt, white boots and black leggings on top of her head is a white ribbon, she's also carrying a sword with her. Slowly getting closer to the edge, to get a view of the girl Erza was talking to. A piece of the roof fell off and nearly hit the her. He slid and fell off the roof, he landed on the ground . Everyone around watched as he tried getting up, the two female wizards approached him. " Hey, are you alright?" Erza asked, she went to go help him up. He said "I'll be fine.." He looked at the other female wizard and she said " I've seen you before." He was shocked to hear it, he started to walk away from them. " Hey I was talking to you!" she said . he pointed to the right and said " I have to get out of here, if u want to talk meet me at giant castle tomorrow". He pointed at the castle, " By castle you mean the guild hall." Erza said. He moved the scarf to cover his face, " Whatever that place is meet me there if you want to talk." He ran into a crowd of people, arriving at the cathedral, inside was a man wearing a white coat and carrying a sword.

" It's been a while, last I checked since you were promoted to master 2 years ago." The man said, he turned around and removed his hood. It was a white man with white hair and crimson colored eyes. On the right side of his face was a scar, " it's been that long , feels like it's been longer." Leon said as he removed his hood . His hand's started to glow, and said " it was two years ago that i exiled you for killing the former master." The sword the man was holding started to glow red and black. Leon looking at the sword said " That sword it's the blade you stole from the last master." The other man started to laugh like a psychopathic laugh." Yes, this was the blade that can only be given by the master an has the ability to use both templar and Eden magic. His other hand was glowing pitch black flames, " Those flames are Unholy, more unholy that the flames of a god." The man said " The sword taught me this magic, it's called Dark God magic, A magic more powerful than the dragon slayer and god slayer magic that you possess. "

Leon looked at the flame and said " Dark God Magic huh, that will be interesting to fight." ( I'm going to call the dude Leon's about to fight the Traitor seeing as it sound better.)

The traitor rushed in at Leon and swung the sword, Leon jumped back to dodge the swing, he pointed his hand at the traitor and said " EDEN Magic: Holy Eagle Spear!" he launched a spear at him, he lifted the black flames and created a shield with it. The spear went into the shield, the traitor said " You why I like this type of magic , because anything it touches Burns. " the flames went up the spear and towards Leon. He pulled back and left the spear in his shield, " damn Guessing that I can't make contact with you, I'm gonna have to use long range attacks." He said , his hand's glowed and said " God Slayer Secret Art: Eternal Judgment!" A massive heat wave came towards the traitor" I told you , your God Slayer and Dragon Slayer Magic Won't work on my Dark God Magic!" He Jumped into the massive wave with his black flame in front, the heat wave was absorbed into the black fire. " Like I said, it's useless against the dark god magic."

Leon said " What about this!" he said, the black flame went towards him along with the red flames and said " Dragon god slayer secret art: Solar Inferno!" A giant black ball went towards the traitor , the flames from it started to fade away, because both flame weren't compatible with each other. The Traitor said with an psychotic laugh" The two flames can't go into one if there property's were different."He was still in the air he raised his sword and said " This is where I win."

The sword's aura faded away, looking at it the traitor lowered it and said " damn it I lost too much magic and used the dark god magic for too long." He kicked Leon in the face and said " We'll settle this later, better be aware you dual slaying magic is nothing special anymore." He left the cathedral, and vanished into the crowd. Leon fell to the ground and said " Damn it…." He looked at the organ and punched the pillar that was next to him, leaving a massive crack in it. He got up and walked towards one of the walls and sat down to recover, when he sat down his coat was all burned up, he removed it.

Hours pasted it was night, he was approached by someone in the cathedral." Hey what happen to you?" in a female voice. He looked to find that it was Mira from the guild hall. " I was attacked by someone who betrayed my guild." He said he tried getting up but his injuries hasn't been treated yet. Mira rushed over to him, to help him up he was able to stand. Mira noticed that his coat was destroyed, she asked " What about your coat, it's not nice to leave it on the floor." She picked it up and handed it to him, " So what guild are you from, you said you'll tell me." She said. Leon walked over to the organ and said" Let's not talking here, let's talk a place more quietly." He hit a key and the floor opened a door with stair cases heading down. He held his hand out and said " You won't be able to see where your going, Take my hand.." she said " I'll be fine, she took a two steps down, a trap was activated. Mira's sight was taken, " Hey, Leon I can't see where are you." She held her hands out and took a step forward, she missed a step and fell. Leon dashed and grabbed her, he held her like princess, and said  
>"I told you, you won't be able to see where your going." The Trap that affected Mira faded and her sight was back. She looked at the bottom of the stairs and found a hidden sanctuary, inside it was a banner of an eagle. Mira Looked and said " Your from the Brotherhood, a combination of both a dark guild and a regular guild. You don't take job requests and you hunt down other people who hurt others and kill them." he put her down worried that her sight might be taken again, she held on to his hand and said " I'm not losing my sight again!" She yelled. He said " Okay let's find the library first and then I'll tell you." They walked around and found stuff that hasn't been used in ages tables covered in dust, armor rusted all the way. Moths eating the clothing and the banner. When they arrived in the library, Leon used his destroyed coat and dusted off all the dust bugs and other things that hangs around old things.<p>

He pulled a seat out and said " your seat ma'am." She giggled and said " Thank you kind sir." She sat down and and he sat in the chair across from her and said " Do you want me to start from the beginning or to the part where I came in ?" Mira said " To where you came in ."

Sorry if I cut it right here I didn't realize that I went to far in with the chapter again. Hope you enjoyed it. I do not own anything.


End file.
